


Ending Up Together

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [25]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I don’t know about you, but I kind of like that we always end together.” Rowaelin highschool/college au
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 43





	Ending Up Together

It was hard not to notice Aelin, she lit up the entire room when she walked in. And she had done just that every week when she walked into their 302 Greek History tutorial. As the weeks went by it was getting harder and harder not to smile at her as she walked in, Rowan was thinking he might be falling in love with her.

Inadvertently she had kind of become his tutorial buddy. The first time they had turned up to the tutorial they had been paired up during the painful get to know you exercise, Rowan had no idea why they continued to do them. But the task was to chat to each other for 5 minutes then to introduce the other to the class. He had listened to her but then when it came to his turn Aelin had barely listened and spent most of the time on her phone. When she had to introduced him to the class she had made up some outrageous lies instead to cover her own inattention.

A few weeks later they had been paired up for a group activity, random selection by the tutor. Rowan had been short and openly unhappy about the arrangements and Aelin had her back up about it as well. They had spent a few terse hours together, sniping at each other until she had turned up to their next meeting with a sweet pastry in her hand and an apology on her lips. Aelin explained her cousin was in hospital that day and he accepted her apology then let her eat most of the pastry.

Then it all happened so naturally, they were together in group discussions, they supported each other when bringing up points in the tutorial, they had even started sitting next to each other. Rowan was always early and put his things over two places to save a seat for her.

Just like he had today, the class was minutes away from starting but Aelin still hadn’t appeared.

“Heads up, another paired research task is coming. I’ll let you choose this time,” the tutor said without looking up from their laptop.

Rowan determinedly refused made eye contact with anyone as the rest of the class murmured and shuffled around. There was a bustling at the door and Aelin practically stumbled into the room, her cheeks flushed from the cold. Their eyes met and she walked straight for him and the empty seat which she dropped into, putting her bag on the table.

“Why is everyone buzzing?” She asked.

“Paired research task,” Rowan explained.

“Have you been snapped up already?” Aelin asked and Rowan shook his head. Then she smiled.

~~~~~

They had decided to go back to his dorm room rather than the library to start their research project. Aelin claimed it was too cold in the library, so she insisted they go somewhere war instead. She was now reclined on his bed, stretching out like she owned it, while Rowan sat on the edge flipping trough a textbook.

“I don’t know about you,” Aelin said sitting up, “but I kind of like that we always end up together.”

Rowan turned to face her. “And why is that?”

Aelin looked at him and tucked her bottom lip under her teeth, Rowan watched the movement intently.

“I think I like you, Rowan. I think I really like you,” Aelin said and her fingers brushed his where they rested on the mattress. “I might not have got to know you otherwise.”

“The library wasn’t too cold, was it?” Rowan said leaning in a little. Aelin shook her head, her eyes dropping to his lips. Rowan lent in further and Aelin’s eyelids fluttered but she was the one who closed the space between them. She let him ease her down onto the bed and Rowan dropped a few soft kisses to her lips that had her smiling. “I think I really like you too.”


End file.
